Protection Magic
Barrier Magic is one of the four systems of Healing Magic (magic category)Web Novel Chapter 8.. It is a kind of support magic that creates a magical barrier to raise one's defense, to block movement and magic, or to invoke certain characteristics within the barrier’s area (i.e. nullifying magic activationWeb Novel Chapter 54., increasing or decreasing regeneration rateWeb Novel Chapter 258., distorting spaceWeb Novel Chapter 111.). Barrier Magic properties are divided into anti-physical and anti-magical. Anti-physical barriers were considered an Intermediate-level technique, and upon reaching Saint-class and above, the properties of both anti-physical and anti-magical barriers can be combined to create barriers with special traits. Barrier Magic relies more on the usage of magic circles compared to chantingWeb Novel Chapter 79.. Barrier Magic is not well-known around the world, but it is very advanced in the Holy Milis KingdomLight Novel Volume 1, Special Chapter.. Normally, only elementary level can be taught as Milis Religious Orders are the only ones who have the rights to teach higher level Barrier MagicWeb Novel Chapter 69.. Perugius Dola is presently the world's best Barrier Magic user with God-class abilities in this magic type.Author's Q&A. Barrier Magic Users Perugius Dola After the battle of Biheiril Kingdom, Perugius accepted Dragon God Orsted's request and made the God-class Barrier Magic (originally created in order to seal the Demon God) to seal Badigadi. This barrier magic sealed Badigadi's main body and 4 other body parts in 5 different places in Earth Dragon Valley. The barrier sealing the main body could not be destroyed unless all of the remaining 4 seals were destroyed first. The barrier was operating using the mana of Badigadi’s body, which was further amplified with the Dragon King Sword and Fighting God Armor as a catalyst. Thus making the barrier powerful enough that not even Orsted could break out of it and giving it the ability to self-sustainedly operate almost forever.Web Novel Chapter 259. Orsted According to Hitogami, Orsted can use the techniques and arts of all living things in the world, including Barrier Magic.Web Novel Chapter 60. Shilard Holy Dragon Emperor Shilard created a magical barrier surround each Teleport Ruin, which distorted the space inside it and hide the Teleport Ruin from the physical world. When a magician places his/her hand on top of the nearby stone monument, reading the incantation while pouring mana into it, then the space around the stone monument will start to distort and change into the Teleport Ruin. The incantation to open the magical barrier surround each Teleport Ruin: "That dragon lived solely while following its faith. Nothing is able to escape from the grasp of those grand arms. The second dragon that died. He who possesses the most ephemeral eyes Dragon General of Lustrous Green Scales. Borrowing the name of the Holy Dragon Emperor Shilard, I now pierce that barrier." Randolph Marianne Randolph possesses the Absolute Void Eye, which can create a magical barrier around a large area. He used it in the siege of Shirone Royal Castle to construct a barrier around the entire castle, holding off the enemy's force, buying time for King Pax and Queen Benedict.Web Novel Chapter 208. [[Rudeus Greyrat|'Rudeus Greyrat']] Rudeus first learned Elementary-class Barrier Magic 『Magic Shield』 in class during his first year at Ranoa Magic Academy. He later reached Intermediate-class Barrier Magic by training with Orsted.Web Novel Chapter 190. [[Cliff Grimoire|'Cliff Grimoire']] When Cliff first met Rudeus in his second year at Ranoa Magic Academy, he introduced himself as Elementary-class but soon-to-be Intermediate-class in Barrier Magic.Web Novel Chapter 67. In his fourth year, he used his Barrier Magic to help Rudeus with the research on Mana Absorbing Stone.Web Novel Chapter 137. Upon Cliff's graduation from Ranoa Magic Academy, he had reached the Intermediate rank in Barrier Magic.Web Novel Chapter 214. During the battle of Biheiril Kingdom, Cliff created various barrier magic circles throughout the forest of Earth Dragon Valley that was set to activate when Badigadi’s limbs were thrown into them to stop the limbs' regeneration. Members of Anastasia Keep The members of Anastasia Keep are capable of using all Advanced-class barrier magic.Web Novel Chapter 223. They utilized a King-class barrier in an attempt to capture Rudeus, which was erased by Rudeus’s Mana Absorbing Stone.Web Novel Chapter 222. During battle, their signature barrier magic is the Elementary-class 『Magic Shield』, which takes the physical shape of a translucent shield and they used it in conjunction with the Water God Style to stop Rudeus’s 『Rock Bullet』. Barrier Magic in Holy Milis Kingdom The Holy Milis Kingdom has been a country that's very advanced in healing magic and barrier magic since the past. However, even in Holy Milis Kingdom, most of the people will only learn them until the elementary rank. During the war against Demon God Laplace, the whole Milis continent was protected by a holy barrier, which, toward the final day of the war, made Holy Milis Kingdom the final kingdom of human race and humanity's last stand.Web Novel Chapter 17. Holy Milis Kingdom's capital, Milishion, is constantly protected by a magic barrier projected by 7 magic towers. The magic barrier protects the capital from external threats as well as serves as the mean to control the weather.Web Novel Chapter 46. Milis Religious Orders are the only ones who have the rights to teach barrier magic beyond the Elementary-level. Even if magicians can use higher tier barrier magic, they cannot teach them, or else they will be excommunicated from the Milis religion and may face a heresy inquisition. The Pope of Milis's office was protected by a magic barrier of at least Saint-class or King-class, which prevent the usage of magic inside.Web Novel Chapter 220. Barrier Magic in Ranoa Magic Academy Ranoa Magic Academy is limited to only an Elementary-level class on barrier magic. Even though the teachers can use higher tier barrier magic, they cannot teach them. Originally, even an Elementary-level class on barrier magic was not allowed, however, after the year K420, provided certain conditions were followed, limited teaching was authorized. Because of such limiting circumstances, the focus of the class shifts more to the methods of how magical barriers can be broken instead. Trivia * 100,000 years ago, there was a magical barrier that separated the 7 ancient worlds. The barrier was destroyed 10,000-20,000 years ago by the first generation Dragon God.Web Novel Chapter 17. References Category:Magic Category:Healing Magic